1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for applying a fluid or a solid product to a surface to be treated. The applicator assembly may especially be used in the field of cosmetics for applying a deodorant, in the pharmaceutical field for applying insect repellants, as well as in the fields of adhesives, paints or polishes.
More specifically, this applicator assembly is intended for applying a body deodorant.
2. Discussion of the Background
Document FR-A-2,713,060 in the name of the Applicant company describes an applicator assembly comprising a pressurized product container equipped with a dispensing valve and with an applicator member including a porous dome, fixed onto the container. This dome is held on by a support connected mechanically to a collar fixed onto the container. When this assembly is applied to the surface to be treated, the porous dome becomes soaked with product. However, the product soaked into the dome may cause the volume of the dome to alter, and especially cause this volume to reduce. This variation in volume may cause the dome to be held on the support less firmly. Thus, after the applicator has been in use for a certain time, the dome may detach from the support and fall off. The applicator can therefore no longer be used and it is not possible to replace the dome on the support.